


Yesterday

by Spoonzi



Series: The Same Sad Story [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cemeteries, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Fic, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, death anniversary, past marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Cop Rick tells President Morty the story of his Husband.





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Cop Rick x human!OMC  
> Tell me what you think!

“Rick, I gave you a vacation day because you asked so far in advance, but you put in for extra portal gun fluid,” the boy looks up at him and he feels naked not wearing his uniform, “Why?”

 

Rick slides his hands into the pockets of his black chinos instead of into the ones on his coat, “I’d like to visit my home Dimension, Mister President”.

 

The brunet’s brows quirk up and his eyes are still bearing into him like lasers, “What business do you have there? Your home is here now”.

 

For a moment he contemplates zipping his jacket over his blue button up and decides against it, “I just want to visit my husband”.

 

Morty blinks and stands sweeping his blazer from the back of his chair and sliding it on, “We’ll Use my gun then, I’d like to meet the man who is married to my most trusted Officer”.

 

“But-“ his protest is cut off. 

 

Holding out a portal gun the president once again raises a brow, “Are you trying to argue with me, Mister Sanchez?”

 

Rick closes his mouth and takes the gun, turning the knob until it gets to his Dimension and the coordinates he wants. Pressing down the trigger he aims at the ground and the shorter man steps through first. He followes closely behind and finds an angry teen staring him in the face, “We are supposed to be visiting your lover, Sanchez. Or have you forgotten how to work a portal gun?”

 

Rick sighs and passes the boy the gun before turning to the grave in front of them, “We are, I tried to tell you. He’s dead, he was murdered thurry years ago”.

 

He feels Morty turn with him to look at the grave and it’s silent for a dreadful moment. The flowers used to be Chrysanthemums but they’re now droopy, rotten mounds beside a broken purple vase. The picture that was on the gravestone has been ripped off. The gravestone itself has graffiti across it. 

 

“Why is it like this?” The brown haired male asks referring to the obvious defacement. 

 

“Even in thirty years the homophobia in this town hasn’t changed,” Rick murmurs kneeling as he removes a slim vase filled with orange chrysanthemums from the pocket dimension within his jacket. He fists the old one to the side and replaces it before also removing a compact cleaning bomb. He chunks it at the headstone and within seconds it’s pristine again with exception of the photo. 

 

**Thomas Harold Vole-Sanchez**

**July 7, 1958 - May 16 1988**

**Loving Husband and Teacher**

**”Yesterday is in the past, the Tomorrow is in the future, Enjoy today because it is the Present”**

 

”What was he like,” Morty asks once Rick is standing again. 

 

“He was kind to everyone he met, he went out of his way to be nice to people,” The blue haired man recounted, “He told me almost every day ‘Remember the Golden Rule, Rick’ before he’d leave for work. Then while he taught kids how to draw people would deface his car and throw things at him like rocks, and egged, and rotten fruit,” Rick clenched his fist, “And he’d come home smiling every time saying something like ‘I think the spray paint on the car is washable this time’ or ‘I want to make spaghetti tonight because I got a tomato to the nose today and I’m craving it’”.

 

”He sounds foolish,” Morty comments and jumps slightly when Rick laughs. 

 

“I used to think that too, but now I think he’s smarter than any Rick,” the older man hums once he’s stopped laughing, “Not IQ wise or anything because Harry was shit at Academics. No he had more wisdom in his pinky finger than every Rick combined”.

 

”What did he look like?”

 

”Like everything good in the world,” The cop replied in all seriousness, “He had eyes like golden sunlight and hair the color of the sky at night. He was shorter than you but he said that people grew until they’re perfect and he definitely was,” Rick chuckles, “He had the faintest freckles and a little gap between his two front teeth that he would use to spit water at me like a fountain when I teased him”.

 

”How’d he die?” Morty whispers leaning forward to drop the rose from his blazer pocket into the vase. 

 

“Someone murdered him, not that the police cared enough to find out who,” Cool blue eyes held anger and sadness but remained dry as if there was no more left to give, “He sent me to the store because I was getting frustrated with a project and I came home to find him shot dead in our living room”.

 

Morty reached up and grasped Rick’ wrist, “Next year, we’ll bring his favorite foods and eat them with him. We have to get back”.

 

”Thank you, Mister President”.

 

”Thank your husband, Mister Sanchez. It’s no longer yesterday”.


End file.
